


Pie Waits For No One

by angelus2hot



Series: A Father's Love 'Verse [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John plays hide and seek with his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie Waits For No One

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Pie Waits For No One  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Winchester, Dean Winchester  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** John plays hide and seek with his son.  
>  **A/N:** written for [SPN_BIGPRETZEL](http://spn_bigpretzel.livejournal.com)

“One, two, three...” John closed his eyes and counted.

“Not yet!” Dean yelled at the top of his lungs.

“Four, five, six, seven...”

“Not yet!” Dean was getting frantic.

“Eight, nine, TEN! Ready or not here I come!” John opened his eyes and began to look around the room. “Now where can he be?”

“What are you doing?” Mary stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

“I’m playing Hide and Seek with Dean.”

“I think you’re missing a player.” With a smile, she pointed to where Dean sat at the kitchen table eating a piece of pie.


End file.
